Red-Shift
Basic Characteristics The Red-Shift, otherwise known as the Thanatos Effect, is an aspect of Conceptual Energy Dyanmics (CED), with myriad differentiation similar to any of the more common and 'natural' supernatural abilities or effects, but all of these forms share some distinct commonalities. The first, per the namesake drawn from Physics, is that the visible color spectrum of the conceptual particle-wave form when more or less undiluted falls flatly within the red area. The other, synonymous with the color, is that it inspires pain in the recipient. Most commonly experienced as a mimicry of electricity, though also skipping to and from conceptual paths, as well as electric ones, this coherent energy form excites a rapid rush towards entropy in whatever conceptual masses it enters, leaving little more then the possibilities of refusal or catastrophic decay in what it touches. History Discovered by Seth Mayvus, as a byproduct of his own anatomical mutation, Mr. Mayvus began capitalizing on the phenomenon, devising a means to synthesize and store it artificially and safely, and packaging it as an effect of a variety of weapons. These were then purchased, rights and all, for a three year contract, by the United States Federal government, for post-human suppression purposes, in which they proved to be appropriate. Since the isolation of the effect and its cause, the Conceptual Energy Dynamics model of Quantum Mechanics continues to be expanded at a rate that shows no signs of slowing. R-Shifted conceptual particle forms remain the method of choice for devising means of quickly subduing conceptually endowed adversaries in professional armed forces, and Mr. Mayvus remains a leading expert in the engineering and sale of red-shift-based devices and the reconciliation of the CED Model with existing and new information. Synthesis A point of criticism against Mr. Mayvus and those that continue to deploy those devices of his against humans and Post-Humans alike is founded on the grounds that the Red-Shift rarely, if at all, ever occurs in nature. This is correct, as the Thanatos Effect can only occur in high-energy situations, and only in energy systems that rarely occur within our solar system, or even our galaxy, according to a number of reputable scientists in the field. Even so, it is simple enough to manufacture in the laboratory that it continues to find its way into various arsenals. The majority of criticisms concern allegations of the rare occurrence of its sustained pollution of an individual or environment being semi-permanent, and highly disruptive to ecosystems affected. The specific method for artificially synthesizing Red-Shift remains a secret proprietary process, but what has been discovered through information leaked to the media and through observation is that the phenomenon involves a concentrated electromagnetic reaction, introducing a coherent Conceptual Phenomenon in the mass. Supportive of this claim is the observation that electron masses engaged by the Red-Shifted particles seem to synchronize with those particles already Red-Shifted conceptually, though some experts in the field have also reported unsubstantiated claims that electricity thus altered suffers impurity of the Red-Shift in direct correlation to exchange of total mass with the incidental mass. Also unsubstantiated are reports that synthesis of Red-Shift may be an unintended effect of some of the newer compact atomic reactors UniFold, a corporation begun and maintained by Seth Mayvus, recently added to their product line, although the form of the mass was that of a fast-burning 'mote', like a spark, rather then a coherent quasi-electric stream. Safety Various public health and technical organizations recommend that under no circumstances should conceptually gifted persons interact with red-shifted masses, or attempt to synthesize them. Tell tale signs of ambient red-shift include exposed electricity with a reddish tint to the glow, as well as electronics with a visible sparking of red static along its surface. In the event of exposure, please contact emergency services immediately, to minimize the chance of lasting damage forming in the recipient. More elaborate storage and safety measures are similar to those used in the event of electricity, and related hazards. See Also Conceptual Energy Dynamics Theory Magic Post-Humans